Smile, when your heart is broken
by Carrie O'Neal
Summary: post-ep 6x25 "Heimkehr/Aliyah". Tony denkt über seine vergangenen Erfolge mit Frauen nach.


**Author's Note:** Ich habe die Geschichte für einen FF-Wettbewerb in einem deutschen Forum geschrieben. Sollte ich mal die Zeit und Lust haben, werde ich die Geschichte übersetzen und nochmal auf Englisch veröffentlichen.  
><strong>Wettbewerbs-Vorgabe:<strong> in einer Liebesgeschichte müssen die Wörter "Apfel", "Mülleimer" und "Küche" vorkommen. Die Serie war frei wählbar.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> mir gehört nichts  
><strong>Spoiler:<strong> setzt nach dem Ende von 6x25 „Heimkehr/Aliyah" an

**Smile, when your heart is broken**

NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo hat sich immer als ein Mann der Frauen gesehen. Seit seinem 14. Lebensjahr hat er sein Dasein damit verbracht jungen, hübschen Mädchen hinterher zu laufen und er konnte stolz zugeben, dass ihn seitdem erst vier Frauen abgelehnt hatten.

Die Erste war seine Mathelehrerin in der zehnten Klasse gewesen, Miss Miller. Sie war der Grund gewesen, weshalb alle Jungs nur Bestnoten in Mathe geschrieben haben. Frisch aus der Akademie, blonde Haare, runde straffe Brüste und endlos lange Beine – sie war der Traum jedes männlichen Schülers. Einen Tag nach seinem Abschluss hatte er erfahren, dass Miss Miller lesbisch war, weshalb er fast dazu verführt war sie nicht in seine Liste der „unerreichten Schönheiten" aufzunehmen.

Die Zweite war – wie sich später herausstellte – die beste Freundin einer seiner Eroberungen gewesen und hatte aus erster Quelle alle schmutzigen und unartigen Details über ihn erfahren. Dass das nicht zu seinen Gunsten ausging, war nicht überraschend. Seit diesem Tag machte Tony bei Betreten eines Raumes immer als erstes alle losen Gegenstände ausfindig, die im Eifer eines Gefechts leicht und schnell an seinen Kopf geworfen werden konnten. Rückblickend betrachtet war Miss Telefon-Weitwurf-Champion ohnehin nicht so hübsch gewesen.

Die Dritte war seine Therapeutin gewesen. Bis heute versuchte er heraus zu finden, ob sie bloß eine besonders treue Ehefrau war, oder ob sie es tatsächlich geschafft hatte hinter seine vielen Masken zu sehen.

Die Vierte war Kate gewesen.

In all seinen Jahren als nebenberuflicher Casanova, war NCIS Special Agent Kate Todd die erste gewesen, die ihn hatte zappeln lassen. Sie flirtete mit ihm, sie betrachtete seinen Körper, wenn sie dachte, dass er es nicht sah, sie hatte ihm sogar einmal gestanden, dass sie sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte. Leider hatte er zu dem Zeitpunkt schon realisiert wie sehr er sich in seine Partnerin verliebt hatte. Angst hatte ihn überflutet; Angst, dass er sie ganz verlieren könnte, wenn er sie an sich ranlassen würde, dass sie ihn sehen würde, als der, der er wirklich war. So leid es ihm tat sie an diesen Abend nicht zu küssen und mit in sein Bett zu nehmen, umso mehr würde er leiden, wenn sie ihn hinterher wieder fallen lassen würde, dessen war er sich sicher.

Hätte er gewusst, dass sie zwei Tage später im Dienste ihres Landes erschossen werden würde, hätte er nicht gezögert.

Ihr Tod traf ihn schwer. Noch nie hatte er so für eine Frau empfunden. Alle seine Bekanntschaften waren kurz, oberflächlich und nach spätestens zwei Wochen wieder aus seinem Leben verschwunden. Sie wussten nicht was sein größter Alptraum war, welches sein Lieblingsfilm war, wie er seinen Kaffee trank – verflucht, die meisten wussten nicht einmal wo er wohnte oder seinen Nachnamen!

Kate wusste das alles. Während der zwei Jahre, in denen sie Seite an Seite gegen den Abschaum der Welt gekämpft hatte, wurde sie zu seiner besten Freundin und engsten Vertrauten. Nach harten Fällen gingen sie zum Japaner, der gleich um die Ecke von Tonys Wohnung war. Danach betäubten sie sich in seinem Wohnzimmer mit Jack Daniels oder Johnny Walker oder Captain Morgan, bevor er auf der Couch schlafen und ihr das Doppelbett überlassen hatte.

Die erste Zeit nach ihrem Tod war schlichtweg ein Alptraum. Jedes Mal, wenn er von seinem Arbeitsplatz aufblickte, erwartete er ihr Gesicht am Tisch gegenüber zu sehen oder ein freches Kommentar zu hören. Am Abend, wenn er allein in seinem Wohnzimmer saß und seine Freundschaften mit Jack, Johnny und dem Captain pflegte, erwartete er ständig, dass sie jeden Moment aus der [b]Küche[/b] kommen und sich zu ihm setzen würde.

Und plötzlich war Ziva da. Zuerst nur ab und zu und im Hintergrund verborgen. Doch sie hinterließ Eindruck und drei Wochen nach Kate's Beerdigung sah er das Gesicht von Mossad Officer Ziva David, wenn er von seinem Arbeitsplatz aufblickte.

In den ersten zwei Wochen, nachdem Ziva ins Team gekommen war, versetzte ihm jeder Anblick der israelischen Frau einen tiefen Stich ins Herzen. Es schmerzte ihn zu sehen, wie sie auf Kate's Tastatur tippte, wie sie auf Kate's Stuhl saß, wie sie in Kate's Schreibtischladen wühlte. Er versuchte sein übliches Selbst zu sein: geschmacklos, sexistisch, überheblich, arrogant. Er prallte mit seinem Sexleben, er warf Papierkugeln in McGee's [b]Mülleimer[/b] und zitierte Filmzitate, wann immer sie ihm in den Kopf kamen. Wenn der Schmerz zu groß wurde, stattete er NCIS Special Agent Paula Cassidy einen Besuch ab, mit der er seit knapp zwei Jahren eine ungebundene Sexbeziehung führte. Obwohl er versucht hatte für sie zu empfinden, was er für Kate empfunden hatte, gelang es ihm nicht und auf seltsame Art und Weise verabscheute er sich selbst dafür.

Dann kam die Undercover-Mission, und Ziva und er mussten ein verheiratetes Auftragsmörder-Pärchen spielen. Um ihre Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten, täuschten sie mehrmals aufregenden, wilden Sex vor und als der Fall abgeschlossen war, beschlossen sie das ganze ohne Täuschung zu versuchen. Fast jeden zweiten Tag verbrachte er die Nacht in ihrem Bett und obwohl er Ziva begonnen hatte ernsthaft zu mögen, wurde aus der Beziehung nie mehr als bedeutungsloser Sex, mit dem sie einander trösteten. Ziva wusste, dass er Kate immer noch nachtrauerte und Tony wusste, dass Ziva Wunden hatte, die weit tiefer gingen, als er nachts im Dunkeln ertasten konnte.

Drei Monate, nachdem sie ihre Beziehung begonnen hatten, brach Ziva sie plötzlich ab. Sie gab keine Erklärungen oder Entschuldigungen und verlangte stattdessen, dass er all seine Sachen, die er während der letzten drei Monate bei ihr gelassen hatte, wieder mitnahm. Erst Monate später erfuhr Tony von Jenny Shepard, dass Ziva's Vater sie hatte beschatten lassen und so von der Beziehung erfahren hatte.

Für eine Weile ging Tony zurück zu früheren Gewohnheiten, die junge, hübsche Mädchen mit sich brachten. Zwar hatte er keine tiefen Gefühle in seine Beziehung mit Ziva gelassen, der Schmerz verlassen zu werden, war aber trotzdem spürbar. Er schwor sich nie wieder eine langfristige Beziehung einzugehen und schon gar nicht eine, die Gefühle involvierte.

Monatelang ging sein Plan gut und sein Leben schien wieder so zu sein, wie es vor Kate gewesen war.

Und dann passierte der Unfall, in dem Gibbs sein Gedächtnis verlor. Es war für alle beteiligten schlimm. Sie fühlten sich verloren ohne ihren Anführer, wusste nicht wie sie handeln sollten und als er sich endlich wieder erinnern konnte, verließ er das Team einfach. Er ging nach Mexiko in seinen Ruhestand und ließ Tony mit einem zerrüttelten Team und einem ganzen Truck voll Verantwortung zurück.

Und als wäre ein unsicherer McGee, eine außer Kontrolle geratene Ziva, ein wütender Ducky und eine am Boden zerstörte Abby nicht genug gewesen, wurde ihm von NCIS Director Jenny Shepard auch noch ein spezieller Undercover-Auftrag zugeteilt.

Zu Beginn war sie nur ein hübsches Mädchen, wie alle andern auch. Doch nach ein paar Wochen musste er sich immer öfter am eigenen Kragen packen und sich erinnern, dass sie nur ein Undercover-Auftrag war, ein Mittel zum Zweck, ein Zugang zu einem Waffenhändler.

Dr. Jeanne Benoit war klug, hübsch, offenherzig und liebenswürdig. Sie ließ sich nicht so einfach um den Finger wickeln, wie er es von vielen früheren Bekanntschaften gewohnt war und das gefiel ihm. Irgendwann bemerkte er, dass er irgendwo am Weg hierher viele seiner Masken abgelegt hatte und sie immer noch bei ihm war. Oft sah er wahre Liebe in ihren Augen und wunderte sich an wen sie gerade dachte, denn sie konnte doch unmöglich einen so verkorksten Menschen wie ihn lieben; einen Menschen, der bereits von so vielen Leute, die ihm wichtig waren, zurückgelassen wurde; einen Menschen, der es offensichtlich nicht wert war festzuhalten.

Und doch merkte er nach ein paar Wochen, dass es ihm gefiel mit Jeanne zusammen zu sein. Nach weiteren zwei Wochen bemerkte er, dass er sie aus mehr Gründen mochte, als nur des Auftrags Willens und noch zwei Wochen später überlegte er, ob er sich selbst von der Mission abziehen sollte. Als er drei Wochen später noch immer nicht mit Director Shepard gesprochen hatte, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er Jeanne liebte.

Gibbs war schon lange wieder als Teamleiter zurückgekommen und Tony hatte seinen alten Job wieder, in dem er ohne schlechtem Gewissens herumscherzen und herumalbern konnte. Das gemixt mit Jeanne in seinem Privatleben machten die nächsten vier Monate zu den angenehmsten in seinem Leben. Er wusste, dass er sich nicht zu sehr auf die Beziehung einlassen sollte, dass Jeanne nur ein Job war und dass sie beide ernsthaft verletzt werden würden, wenn er sich nicht zurückhielt. Doch als dieser grauenvolle Tag kam, an dem Paula mit einem Selbstmordbomber in die Luft flog, um sein Leben zu retten, stürzten alle Vorkehrungen, zusammen mit seinem halben Leben, um ihm herum zusammen und alles was er tun konnte, war zwischen den Trümmern heraus zu schauen und Jeanne mit diesen drei kleinen Worten, die er zuvor noch keiner Frau gesagt hatte, um Hilfe zu bitten.

Als der Auftrag zu Ende ging und er Jeanne gestehen musste, wer er wirklich war und warum er sie damals vor elf Monaten das erste Mal angesprochen hatte, wusste er, dass er sie nicht halten konnte. Er hatte sie betrogen und ausgenutzt und er fühlte sich wie Abschaum, als sie ihn mit unsagbarem Schmerz in ihren verweinten Augen ansah. Wochenlang fühlte er sich wie Dreck, wie das Schäbigste, das je diesen Erdboden betreten hatte und der unvorstellbare Schmerz in seiner Brust erinnerte ihn Tag und Nacht daran.

Er war sich sicher, dass er dieses Mal seine Lektion gelernt hatte, dass er nie wieder jemanden lieben würde, dass er niemandem mehr die Möglichkeit geben würde ihn zu verlassen, ihm solche Schmerzen zuzufügen. Über Monate hinweg pflegte er keine Beziehungen, wiegte sich stattdessen in Scham und leckte seine Wunden. Seit seinem 14. Geburtstag war er noch nie so lange ohne Sex gewesen und er sagte sich, dass er es nicht anders verdient hatte, während er nicht einmal das Bedürfnis nach Mitleidssex verspürte.

Sein Leben ging ohne ihn weiter. Während der Arbeit war er der Mann der tausend Masken, der stehts einen Witz oder ein sexistisches Kommentar auf Lager hatte und niemals niemals niemals irgendjemanden an sich heranließ.

Es war fast ein Jahr nachdem Jeanne ihn verlassen hatte, als Jenny plötzlich tot war... und er Schuld daran hatte. Zu Scham und dem Gefühl für nichts und niemandem gut genug zu sein, gesellten sich nun auch noch immense Schuldgefühle und sein Leben, das vorher bemitleidenswert und einsam war, machte nun Bekanntschaft mit einer tiefgehenden Depression. Die vier Monate Strafversetzung auf die U.S.S. Ronald Reagan kamen ihm ganz recht, denn er fühlte sich nicht einmal mehr würdig genug, um in der Anwesenheit seiner Freunde zu weilen. Als einziger Cop auf einem 5.000-Mann-Schiff fühlte er sich umso verlassener und allein und genoss jeden Schluck Jack Daniels, dem er sich hingab.

Als Gibbs ihn nach vier Monaten wieder zurück nach Washington D.C. holte, war er sich nicht sicher, ob er die Vergebung seines Teams verdient hatte, während er sich gleichzeitig immens freute von diese schwimmenden Hölle weg zu kommen. Die Vergebung seiner Freunde nahm er an und allmählich normalisierte sich sein Leben wieder. Der Alkoholkonsum wurde weniger, die Streiche an McGee nahmen wieder zu und nach einiger Zeit war es auch wieder ganz normal, wenn er mal wieder Ziva's Privatsphäre störte.

Obwohl Tony wusste, dass Ziva scheinbar mit einem Mann namens Michael liiert war, merkte er die Eifersucht, die bei diesem Namen durch seinen Körper rauschte, erst Wochen später. So lang er konnte versuchte er es sich aus dem Kopf zu reden, das Gefühl der Eifersucht einfach zu ignorieren, doch als Ziva nach zwei Monaten immer noch mit Michael zusammen war, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er noch nie im Leben so eifersüchtig gewesen war.

Er beschloss seine Eifersucht nicht länger zu unterdrücken und verspürte mit jedem Tag einen größeren Zorn auf den Mann, der ihm seine Ziva weggenommen hatte. Er hatte es nicht geplant und er wusste nicht wie es so schnell passieren konnte, doch plötzlich lag er in Ziva's Wohnung am Boden und Michael lag tot neben ihm. Wütend und verwirrt blickte er auf, als Ziva die Wohnung betrat und obwohl er wusste, dass es irrational war, wünschte er sich, dass sie sich um ihn und seine Wunden kümmern würde, anstatt ihren toten Freund in den Armen zu halten. Wie konnte sie nicht sehen, was hier passiert war? Wie konnte sie Michael nicht als den erkennen, der er wirklich war? Wie konnte sie nicht realisieren, dass Michael sie nie verdient hatte, dass sie viel zu gut für ihn war... dass er sie mehr liebte, als Michael es je hätte können?

Die Stunden vergingen wie im Flug und während er es zutiefst bereute, dass er Ziva nicht besser hatte klar machen können, wie viel ihm an ihr lag, so wusste er gleichzeitig, dass er – hätte er die Chance dazu – alles genauso wieder machen würde. Als Gibbs ihm zwei Tage später am Flughafen von Tel Aviv mitteilte, dass Ziva nicht mitkommen würde, wusste er nicht, wie er es geschafft hatte sein Leben so zu ruinieren. Wie hat sein Leben so aus den Ufern laufen können? Wo war sein Leben so schief gegangen, dass er wieder einmal einem leeren Schreibtisch gegenüber saß und einer Frau nachtrauerte, der er nie sagen konnte, wie er sehr er sie liebte?

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer betrachtete Tony den abgeknabberten [b]Apfel[/b] in seiner Hand, bevor er ihn wegwarf und sich von seinem Tisch erhob. Er war Letzte im Büro und als er seinen einsamen Weg durchs dunkle Gebäude in Richtung Aufzug machte, fragte er sich zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Abend, ob er ohne Ziva – ohne Liebe – in seinem Leben nicht eh besser dran war, denn wenn er eines gelernt hatte in seinem bisherigen Leben, dann dass Liebe nichts brachte, außer Schmerzen.

_Ende_


End file.
